


Was It Worth It?

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Pregnancy, Prince Lestat Cannon - Freeform, Viktor's Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flannery Gilman has a dream about her former life. She is Viktor's mother in Prince Lestat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Worth It?

“I have examined these findings from the sample tissue I took from the concert,” she said to her boss in the laboratory. “I have come to the conclusion that the beings that were set on fire at The Vampire Lestat concert were indeed vampires.” She said as she finished laying out the facts to her boss and showing him the results and data. “I have run these same tests on all the samples I have collected and all the results are the same.” She pauses and states matter-of-factly pointing to the results, “I ran these three sets of samples twice to double check the results are accurate. I have even tested the lab equipment to make sure it is in proper working order.” When her boss still did not respond and just sat there looking at her she pushed on and said, “There is still enough residual samples left for more tests to be made. So you can check my facts. Outside labs can run the same tests. I am sure they will reach the same conclusion. We can publish this data-“ she was interrupted by her boss who was looking at her now like she was insane.

“You expect me or any other credible scientist to believe that the paranormal exists? That these beings have been overlooked since almost time began? You are getting this from a fictional book and trying to make it fact?” her boss asked her scathingly. He paused and before he could say anything else she decided to explain further.

“It has gone on unexplained because they have been well hidden in plain sight. They are no longer a mystery with modern science because I have proven their existence. If you read the book and look at the findings, you will realize he was trying to warn us-“ she said seriously to her boss trying to remain professional.

Flannery Gilman woke up from her dream shaking. She hated dreaming of her lost life and career. These dreams have been more vivid and prominent during her pregnancy. She looks at the clock on her bedside table and notices it is ten a.m. She closes her eyes willing herself to fall back to sleep knowing she needs sleep so she can work tonight. Days like this she sometimes regrets pressing the vampire issue with her former employer. She presses her hand to her abdomen wondering if the trade she is making is worth it. Then she thinks of being one of them, a vampire, where she will be able to do research in peace without being laughed at or being called a mad scientist. She closes her eyes deciding yes it is worth it. This child is worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> 1-25-16 430pm  
> Drabble Dimanche: X-files Edition  
> Prompts: Unexplained Paranormal Mystery Examine (all used)


End file.
